Those of Angel Blood
by DesertFlower303
Summary: Clace share their first time together, inspired by episode 3x13 from ShadowhuntersTV


Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, that privilege belongs to Cassandra Clare.  
Synopsis: Clary and Jace finally share their first time together. This is smut, less graphic than my usual but still highly smutty. This is inspired by their scene from 3x13 in the show as requested by the many faces in our Clace GC on Twitter yet again. I hope this meets your expectations ladies! ;-)

***************************

"I want you." She places her hand on the side of his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. Her gaze is intense yet soft and he is visibly affected, lips parted slightly as he returns her gaze, desire igniting inside of him. "I love you." She says it like these are the most important words he will ever hear, her brow crinkled with emotion, eyes shining into his. Her heart swells as she watches him take in her words like he has been starving in the desert for years and she is sustenance he has been starving for. It is the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. He closes his eyes, melting into her touch, bringing his hand over hers, stroking his thumb over her hand gently, taking a moment to absorb her words before opening his eyes and returning her gaze, eyes burning with tenderness. His heart is on fire for her in this moment like never before, swelling with a love he cannot possibly hold back any longer.

"I love you Clary." He says it like a prayer, like if he were he to die right here and now these are the most important words he will ever say to her. Her gaze intensifies, feeling her heartbeat accelerate at his words. She knows, of course she knows, he's shown her in so many ways since they first met they kind of love he has for her. Hearing it now though, seeing the way he is looking at her, it is so wonderful that she is dumbstruck. And just when she thinks he can't possibly be any more wonderful he continues. "I'll love you until I die." Her mouth falls open slightly in surprise. "And if there's a life after this, I'll love you then too." She is too overwhelmed to speak, thinking as she looks at him that the words carry so much weight for him that they're almost painful, like every part of him is exposed and raw. He is giving every part of himself to her and she cannot help but return the sentiment as she draws instinctively closer to him, her breathing becoming faster, unable to bear being even an inch away from him anymore. They crash into each other, lips meeting with an urgency they have never felt before, lips melding together as their bodies collide pressing into each other. She pulls at the back of his neck as his hands wrap around her sides, sliding up her back, holding her close. Their kiss is deep, slow and full, an almost bruising tenderness between them speaking of so much time apart, longing so passionately and so long for this moment.

His hands slide from her sides up her back underneath her jacket gently massaging as he goes. She sighs into his kiss running her fingers through his hair emitting a small moan from him. After a few more moments their lips part, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, breathing hard and fast. Jace slides his hands gently to her shoulders meeting her gaze as he slides his hands under her jacket, asking permission with his eyes. Clary smiles coyly nodding her head in permission and he slides her jacket off, running his hands over the skin of her arms as he goes, smiling at the way her skin prickles at the sensation of his touch. He runs his hands up her arms and she catches his for a moment as they gaze into each other's eyes, love and desire radiating between them. She slides her hands up his arms enjoying the feeling of his taught muscles under her touch, especially when she reaches his chest. He holds her shoulders, smiling at the way her hands rake over his body, her eyes following her hands as she admires him. His breath hitches when she slips her hands under his shirt to his lower back and starts sliding it off, caressing his skin as she goes. He bends slightly so she can pull it off. She tosses it aside before placing her hands back on his chest gazing over him back to his eyes.

He is looking at her with a bemused smirk and she knows what he is thinking, that she's been wanting to take off his clothes for a long time. She returns his smirk moving his hands to the hem of her shirt, telling him with her eyes what to do. He slides off her shirt tugging a little awkwardly as he pulls it off. She giggles slightly and he smiles, blushing as he drops it to the floor. She smiles widely hardly contain herself. Jace Herondale who's had more women than he would probably admit to himself is looking at her and blushing… She places a hand on his cheek holding his gaze, letting him know he is safe to be himself. His hands tremble a little as he brings them to her face caressing her cheeks tenderly. Clary can't help but feel a sense of wonder and a little amusement because she suddenly realises that he, Jace Herondale, is looking at her and he is _nervous_. She never thought he could be nervous when it came to sex. For a moment she simply gazes at him, searching his eyes and realising possibly for the first time why he had wanted to wait, because this meant something to him… maybe _everything_.

She leans in brushing the lightest of kisses to his lips, bringing her hands to his face, savouring the moment. He returns her kiss, gentle and lingering, his forehead resting against hers as they part. Neither of them moves for a moment save the gentle caress of their hands on each other's faces, a wordless understanding passing between them. This is a sacred moment.

_This is real Clary… this is you and me… _

_Here and now…_

He shifts his hands to grasp hers and walks backward slowly taking her with him, admiring the look of her in her light cotton bra. He motions for her to sit when they reach the bed and kneels before her, placing his hands on her legs. He looks up at her smiling in a way she could only describe as a smoulder. She leans back on her hands letting him take complete control. He slides his hands down her legs to remove her boots and socks tossing them aside, before sliding his hands back up her legs to her hips massaging them gently with his thumbs. She smiles down at him warmly as his smoulder turns to a wicked grin. _May I?_ He asks with his eyes waiting for her nod before unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off as she lifts her hips to assist him. His hands are back on her legs as soon as her pants are gone, caressing his way up, eyes gazing over her, drinking in the sight of her. He settles himself between her legs, hands coming to rest on her hips caressing her bare skin just above her underwear. She doesn't move her hands, but simply arches her back slightly enjoying his touch.

She can feel the moisture building between her legs being so close to him, and she can't help but sigh into his touch as he begins kissing her abdomen starting low and moving up, snaking out his tongue to taste her as he kisses his way up. When he reaches her breasts he pauses looking up at her, his eyes darkened in desire and slides his hands to her sides. She moves then placing her hands either side of his face and leans down to kiss him softly before speaking low and sultry in a voice she barely recognised as hers. He is doing things to her she cannot describe, her entire body buzzing with energy and for some reason it makes her feel bold. "Stand." She orders as her lips part from his. She can feel him smiling against her lips as he backs off enough to stand. She places her hands on his hips teasing him gently enjoying the sight of his bare chest and abs. She hears his sharp intake of breath as she teases just underneath his waistband. She gazes up and him faking innocence and holds his gaze as she slowly unbuttons his pants and slides his zipper down, realising as she did so that he wasn't wearing any underwear. She was both excited and to her surprise a little scared, hesitating a little. Her body is alight with desire but her mind is screaming in apprehension all of a sudden _this is it_.

Sensing her apprehension he places his hands either side of her face. "Hey," he whispers gently, his concern filtering through his desire, his voice full of love, "Only if you want to."

She places her hands over his caressing them gently, smiling gratefully, feeling calmer. "I've _always_ wanted you Jace." She confesses and then, heart hammering in her chest. He smiles warmly as she places her hands on his hips again and then carefully slides his pants down, releasing him. He kicks them off along his socks and shoes dancing a little awkwardly for a moment. She smiles, suppressing a giggle and bites her lip a little as he stands before her in all his glory smiling as little timidly almost as if gaging her reaction.

Her first thought is that he is breathtaking. She can't help but let her eyes wander over him admiring the incredible view. He is sculpted like an ancient Greek god, skin glowing in the candlelight, eyes that carried so much love and desire and vulnerability. Not many people knew how emotionally fragile Jace could be, but she knows and her first instinct has always been to protect him in the only way she knows how, with her love. Her heart swells with pride looking at him now, so open, vulnerable and trusting with her. She remembers how she wanted to sketch him, but could never convince him to sit still for long enough to pose. She'd only been half joking when she'd insinuated he should take off his clothes, but seeing him now… she would happily look at him naked for the rest of her life.

It took her a moment to realise Jace was smirking, obviously catching her in the middle of her not so subtly checking him out… again. Clary opened her mouth to speak but ended up blushing furiously smiling shyly. She stood up to close the distance between them placing her hands on his chest, sliding one up to his face as he grasped her shoulders gently. She knows his cockiness is just the armour he wears when he is uncomfortable, so she comes close to him holding his gaze steadily. He is a lot taller than her especially without her shoes, but he doesn't make her feel small, he makes her feel like the biggest part of his life, completely loved, treasured and wanted. She pulls his face to hers again as he bends down to meet her lips. Their kiss is soft and yielding, allowing themselves to become accustomed to the new feeling of vulnerability between them. He caresses his hands over her shoulders to her back, playing with the clasp of her bra, testing the boundaries but not stepping over them. She presses herself into him whispering "yes" into his lips to signal that he can proceed. She can feel him hardening, pressing against her as his breathing becomes more erratic. It excites her as he unclasps her bra, breaking their kiss to pull the cross back straps over her head, exposing her to him.

He takes a moment to hold her face, wanting her to know that he cares about _her_ before anything else, and then he slides one hand over her shoulder brushing her hair over her back. He gazes at her hungrily as he slowly carefully caresses her breast, thumb brushing over her nipple as small gasp escaping her mouth at the sensation. She guides his other hand from her face to her other breast, hungry for his touch like nothing she's ever wanted before. Her breasts are soft and firm under his hands as he gently massages them making little circles around her nipples as she throws her head back, eyes closed relishing in his touch. He leans down pressing kisses to her neck as he continues massaging her them, sucking gently at her most sensitive spots, enjoying the gentle moans escaping her mouth. He is hers completely and she is his. He shifts his hands to her back pulling her close enjoying the feeling of her skin pressed to his for a moment before guiding her backward to the bed.

She takes the hint, climbing onto the bed backwards pulling him with her, never breaking their connection. He moves over her laying her down and settling beside her propping himself up on one elbow. She wraps one arm around him, the other coming to rest on his face. He brings his free hand to her face as well and they caress each other's cheeks tenderly as she shifts her hips closer to his. He slides one leg between hers as she lifts her other leg up giving him room to explore, twining themselves together like two missing pieces of a puzzle finally coming together. He stops for a moment to take her in. Her body is gloriously beautiful in the candlelight, open and bare before him. His eyes follow his hand as he trails down her body and back up again, over her leg, massaging her hip, caressing her torso, brushing over the side of her breast to her collar bone. He places a kiss there, lingering as he kisses up her neck, along her jaw, finally to her lips kissing her deeply as she places her hand on his chest, his hand coming to hold hers as his lips part from hers, both of them breathless. He opens his eyes gazing over her, initiating a feather light caress over the rune on her chest. He stops there for a moment, serious. This rune has a power over her they don't understand and it worries him, but the moment he meets her gaze he forgets their troubles for now. Her gaze is full of love and tenderness, bringing him back to the present, back to her. _It's okay_ her eyes tell him. _We're together. This is our time_. He strokes his hand over her face gently, trying to tell her with his eyes and his gentle smile how much he loves her, how happy he is with her, how safe she is with him. She smiles widely, biting her lip playfully, placing her hand on the side of his neck pulling his mouth back to hers with tempered urgency.

Their kisses are slow and deep, full of yearning, tongues meeting and dancing together as they stay connected, reveling in the passion of the moment. She has instinctively started bucking her hips against his leg as they kiss, feeling the sweet pressure building inside of her, longing for release. Their lips part momentarily and he gazes down at her, letting his hand caress over her body down to her hips sliding his hand under the band of her underwear teasing gently, hands warm and arousing where he touches her. She lifts her hips whispering "yes" to make it clear he should continue. He fixes his eyes on her body as he slides her underwear down her legs slowly. She lifts her legs to help him get them off and then parts her legs slightly heart thumping in anticipation. She can already feel how wet she is and she longs to feel his touch. He starts at her ankle gently massaging way up her legs, taking his time, enjoying her light moans as moves higher and closer to where she longs for connection. She opens her legs wider to him, practically whimpering for him to touch her now. He pauses for a moment, so close to her core gently stroking her inner thigh with his thumb, gazing into her eyes, his face drunk with desire. He kisses her softly, lips yielding under his and parts holding her gaze as he finally touches her. He starts slow and feather light brushing his fingers over her outer lips before sliding his fingers gently over her moist folds, so incredibly swollen, wet and ready for his attention. She gasps at the connection, gentle moans escaping her mouth outside of her control and he slides over her, paying close attention to her reactions, finding the places she most wants to be touched and applying his touch liberally there as he starts kissing her neck to enhance her pleasure. She cries out as he starts to go deeper sliding a finger inside of her, finding her most sensitive spot and working over it inside of her. She opens to him as he works inside of her, adding another finger, swirling his fingers as he works her into a frenzy. Using his thumb to apply pleasure to her nub. She abandons herself to his touch and his kisses until she can barely take it anymore. She wants him, all of him, inside of her… now.

"Jace… please…" she pleads, breathless, placing her hand over his to stop him. He stops, bringing his gaze back to hers, eyes drunk with desire. She is so beautiful he can hardly stand it, flushed cheeks, crimson lips and eyes drunk as his with desire. "I want you…" She breathes rolling to her side and sliding her hand to the base of his neck pulling him into a kiss. He slides his hand down her back gently caressing over her ass to her thigh stopping there as she traces her hand from his neck, down his chest, abs and then… he gasps as she reaches between them wrapping her hand around his already hard and throbbing member. He groans softly as she starts working him slowly until he's completely hard, watching his face as his eye closed in ecstasy under her touch. She aches to have him inside of her, imagining the sensation of him filling her, right now she can think of nothing better. His breathing is coming faster and harder until he can't take any more. He stills her hand and holds it bringing it up to rest over his heart.

"You feel that?" He asks gazing into her eyes seriously. She nods holding his gaze. "My heart is beating for you Clary… it always will."

Her mouth opens slightly as she gazes at him in awe of his vulnerability and softness. She searches his face for any hint of exaggeration finding only sincerity and realises in this moment that this is a side of himself that he reserves for her and her alone. She doesn't know how to respond but to pull him in, manoeuvring with him as he comes to rest between her legs. He trails his hand down her body and begins rubbing over her again, just enough to ensure she is ready for him and then catches her gaze just long enough to confirm everything is okay.

He breath is shaking as he stops for a moment like he suddenly remembered something. "I uh… do we need…" he doesn't know why it feels so awkward.

She smiles, a little bemused. "Protection?" She asks raising one eyebrow.

He lets out a breathy laugh smiling at her amusement. "Yeah."

She grins a little seductively, grateful that he is thinking of these things. "No, that's ah… that's taken care of." She brings her hand to the side of his neck and trails seductive kisses along his jaw up to his ear whispering low and sultry "Long lasting contraceptive…"

Her voice sends shivers through his entire body and he responds, his voice coming out in a low growl under the excitement of the moment. "Best… news… ever." He growls in between kisses, making his way back to her mouth and kissing her softly, lingering afterward resting his forehead against her as he guides himself into her, slowly, inch by inch. He slides into her slowly and gently, taking care to gage her reactions with each movement so as not to hurt her. Her mouth falls open, breathy moans escaping her mouth as she holds his face pressing her forehead to his breathing his breath. She clenches tightly around him reflexively when he finally slides all the way in. He pauses for a moment giving her time to adjust, as they gaze at each other breathing heavily. The feeling of being buried so deeply inside of her is indescribable, like being torn apart and put back together all at once. She makes him feel something he's never felt before. Whole. He brushes his thumb over her bottom lip before kissing her deeply tongues colliding in a slow dance. She lifts her hips slightly motioning him to move and he resumes his gentle thrusting, sliding in and out of her from tip to hilt, drawing it out as he devours her mouth. She moans into his mouth and he can feel it vibrate through him like nothing he's ever felt, resonating in his chest and spreading out to the rest of his body. She slides her hands to his back, holding him tightly to herself, digging her nails in as he moves, sliding in deeper, tantalisingly slow. He almost shivers at the sensation as he picks up the pace a little, lips parting, forehead resting on hers, enjoying the building pleasure between them.

"Harder…" she breathes digging her nails in and wrapping her legs around him. She gasps louder as he begins thrusting harder, a small grunt escaping him. He moves his lips to her neck, kissing her tenderly from her collar to just bellow her ear placing the lightest of kisses over her lobe and whispering her name. It is only her name but the way he says it send tingles through her entire body. He whispers her name repeatedly as they move together, moaning and gasping at the pleasure building inside of them. His voice is like nourishment to her soul as he worships her with his body, filling her in every way possible. She pulls him in as close as they can get, placing one hand on the nape of his neck and the other to the ridge of his jaw, pulling his mouth roughly to hers, pleasure building inside of her like a tidal wave. He returns her kiss in force, relishing the way she sucks on his bottom lip before opening her mouth to his, meeting his tongue, kissing him so deeply that he forgets for a moment where he ends and she begins.

She stills him for a moment, motioning for him to roll, a small mischievous smile on her face. He obliges, rolling to his back, pulling her with him in one swift movement holding her hips firm. She sits up for a moment, still connected with him, trailing her hands over his chest, enjoying her newfound control. She pauses over the connection rune she placed permanently over his heart tracing her fingers around the lines, remembering the first time they'd used it. It seems so strange now, remembering how frightened they'd both been at the intensity of their enhanced connection, neither of them ready to admit how deeply they really felt for each other. That moment had cracked both of them open and bare, exposing the full force of their desire and longing for each other on a level deeper than anything either of them had ever thought possible. Being with him now was like being back in that courtyard except neither of them were afraid anymore.

He catches her in the midst of her reverie, rubbing her hips gently, gazing up at her lovingly, bringing her back to the present. She meets his gaze her heart swelling with love, a renewed passion overtaking her. She starts to move, grinding down on him slowly, moaning into the incredible feeling of drawing out their pleasure as he closes his eyes, mouth falling open in complete bliss. He feels so good inside of her she can barely contain herself, trailing her hand up his chest to the side of his face leaning down to meet his eager kiss as he caresses his hand up her back rubbing gently as their mouths yield to each other.

Nothing else exists in this moment but the two of them moving together, pressure and pleasure building as they push each other closer and closer to the edge. Their breathing becomes ragged as the pleasure builds, their release looming as they move faster and harder, unable to control their gasps and moans, foreheads pressed together against the intensity building impossibly high between them. He is so close he can barely hang on, but he wants to bring her with him. He reaches between them, fingers finding her most sensitive spot, rubbing over her, ripping a loud cry from her lips. A few more moments and she is falling over the edge, practically screaming as her walls contract around him, her release exploding through her entire body. She holds onto him as he follows her moments later, lifting his hips reflexively as he pours into her groaning loudly, trembling together as they come down from their high, breathing heavily together. They gaze at each other for a long moment holding each other's faces stroking gently.

She smiles tenderly as she pulls him into a soft kiss lingering after, enjoying the closeness. "That was…" she can't even think of a word to describe what just happened.

He returns her smile, stroking her cheek, tenderness and love radiating from him. "I know." He agrees. She doesn't have to find the words because he knows, he feels it.

She climbs off of him after a few more moments and they crawl under the covers. He rolls to face her laying side by side, pulling her close as they lazily twine their legs together. He gently strokes his hand over her spine, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she rests her hand on his chest. "I love you Clary." He whispers fondly as he starts to fall asleep.

She smiles contentedly as his eyes close, slipping away into much needed rest. He has had so much rest stolen from him recently, both of them have. She strokes her hand lightly over his brow placing a gentle kiss there before curling up against him. "I love you Jace." She whispers back, drifting into sweet oblivion with the man she loves more than anything in the world.

Hope you've enjoyed, please leave a review or any feedback you have.


End file.
